C'est une souffrance de t'aimer
by NRmistariosaEW
Summary: Santana assiste à une scène qui bouleverse sa vie . BRITTANA. Soyez gentil c'est ma première fiction.


**PDV EXTERNE**

Santana sortit comme une furie du bar tellement d'émotions fessaient surface à ce moment là, la colère ,la haine , la souffrance ,la tristesse comment avait-elle put faire ça? Touts ces paroles faussent , un ramassis de mensonges qu'elle avait cru .Tous ces mois passés ensemble où elle avait sourit ,rit,embrassée Santana avec passion quand elle a touchée son corps avec tendresse était faux .Santana avait cru en cette amour elle pensait éternelle ,immortelle et malgré cette haine la latina ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle ,sa voix,son corps,ses yeux ,ses lèvres , son sourire , sa grâce et son touchée elle était tombée amoureuse d'un mirage qui semblait si réelle mais maintenant il était partit pour toujours Brittany était partit pour toujours

Flash-back :

Cette nuit là, il pleuvait à New-York mais Santana et Brittany s'en fichait ce qui comptait c'est qu'elles soient ensembles dans leur monde

-Hey Britt aujourd'hui c'est notre 3e rendez-vous ! Donc …..

-Donc ?

-Donc ….. Il est temps que je fasse cela .

Santana se tourna brusquement vers Brittany et l'embrassa avec passion comme si elle allait mourir dans les minutes qui suivent .Le temps s'était arrêté , Santana avait attendu de faire ça depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Brittany. Santana rompu le baiser , toute les deux avaient un sourire étincelant puis la blonde prit la parole

-Je ne vois toujours pas le rapport avec le 3E rendez-vous _._

-Je n'embrasse jamais avant.

-Mais attend San on a mangé juste deux fois au restaurant .

-Et on a mangé une barre de céréales sur le banc l'autre fois .Oh et puis c'était juste une excuse .

Fin du Flash-Back

 **PDV SANTANA**

J'ai envie de pleurer c'est la pire journée de ma vie ,j'aimerai tellement la haire mais je ne peut pas …..Tient la voila qui arrive!Non je ne veut plus la voir plus jamais il faut que je parte

-San !Attend ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

-HUM ! Ne nie pas j'ai tout vu ,tu penses à nous à moi comment peux tu faire ça ? tu me dégoute moi je t'aimais , je t'aime mais toi …. J'étais quoi au juste une distraction ,un plan cul , une roue de secours

Ne pleure pas , elle ne mérite pas que tu verses des larmes pour elle

Je prends un taxi , surtout ne te retourne même si elle aussi pleure , pourquoi pleure elle ça ne devrait rien lui faire ,c'est juste de la comédie.

-Emmenez moi ici s'il vous plait .

Je ne vais pas rentrée à la maison sinon je vais boire à en être complètement soule et ça ne finit jamais bien .Je me dirige chez Quinn dans ce taxi miteux , elle sauras me consoler elle est ma meilleure amie , elle a toujours était là pour moi dans les bons comme les mauvais moments , notre relation est disons assez particulière elle consiste on constamment nous lancer des piques et parfois mais moins souvent nous gifler.

Flash-back

 **PDV EXTERNE**

Cela fessait plusieurs mois que Santana et Brittany étaient ensemble est comme tous les vendredis elles allaient prendre un café avant le travail .Pendant qu'elles prenaient leurs commandes quelqu'un les interpella enfin Brittany .

-Britt ! Brittany!Hi !

-Lauren ….. _Brittany se décomposa sur place en voyant cette fille_

-Lauren ? La latina était confuse en voyant cette fille et le visage de la Blonde

-T'es qui toi ? _Demanda la dénommée Lauren en regardant Santana_

\- Je suis Santana la copine de Brittany et toi t'es qui pour me parler comme ça ?

 _-_ Plus pour Brittany que tu ne le seras jamais . _Lauren prit un air hautain et regarda Santana de haut en bas ce qui mit mal à l'aise Santana_

-Euh les filles calmez-vous et plus particulièrement toi Lauren je vais te demander de partir car maintenant tu es personne . _La voix de Brittany se brisa sur ses dernier mots mais elle voulait défendre San._

 _-_ Personne? Tu ne disais pas ça il y a trois ans quand nous étions fiancées . _S'exclama Lauren offusquée par la réponse de Brittany_

-Fiancée ?

-Et que tu m'as brisée le coeur vient San on part d'ici

-Ouais t'as raison . _Santana acquiesça tout de suite voyant Brittany gênée_

 _-_ A la prochaine Britt !

Brittany marcha sans regarder derrière , Santana la suivait ,un silence lourd pesait que la latina brisa au bout de quelque minutes.

-Britt babe qui est cette fille?Pourquoi tu ne m'en as jamais parlée ?

-Viens on devrait s'assoir

-OK …..

-Je vais te demander de ne pas m'interrompre durant que je te raconte tout

Santana hocha la tête toute ouïe à l'histoire de Brittany.

Fin du Flash-Back

Santana s'avança d'un pas lent vers la porte de l'appartement de Quinn , elle s'en voulait d'avoir étais si stupide ,d'avoir étais charmée des le premier regard ,d'avoir aimée des le premier baiser et d'avoir crus qu'elles seraient liées pour la vie des leur première fois ensemble .

La latina toqua faiblement et une Quinn toute endormie apparut , les cheveux ébouriffé ,les yeux éblouie par le peu de lumière présente .

Dès que Santana regarda Quinn dans les yeux elle éclata en sanglot dans les bras de sa meilleur amie.

-San….Santana qu'est ce qui se passe vient entre

Elle l'emmena dans le salon ,lui fit une tisane et lui dit le plus gentiment possible .

-San que se passe t-il?Où est Brittany ? Raconte moi tout ce qui s'est passé

-Okay donc …..

Flash-Back

-Okay donc Lauren et moi avons un passé ensemble .Nous sommes allées au lycée ensemble ont étaient meilleurs amies puis notre amitié c'est transformée en amour au début on avaient du mal a s'assumer puis le lycée s'est terminer on a fait nos études supérieur dans le même endroit à New-York c'est à ce moment là qu'on à finalement accepté notre relation

Santana avait les mains devant la bouche une larme parlait au coin de son œil , Britt avait déjà connu le grand amour alors que pour Santana Brittany était son premier et grand amour et elle pensée et le dernier

Brittany regardait le sol prit une grande inspiration et continua .

-Trois ans plus tard on vivait ensemble puis j'ai pris une grande décision je l'ai demandé en mariage ….Et elle a accepté .Durant l'année où on préparaient le mariage quelques tensions se sont installées ,elle me reprochée de ne pas être assez présente pour elle ,pour notre couple, notre vie mais j'avais le studio de danse qui venait d'ouvrir il fallait que je m'en occupe pour pouvoir nous assurer une vie future .

Un jour , un lundi soir exactement j'avais décidé de lui faire une surprise en rentrant plus tôt quand je suis rentrée je l'ai trouvée allongée nue sur le canapé avec mon meilleur ami Finn Hudson .Elle avait brisée mon coeur…

-Avait ?

-Tu as recollé les morceaux .

Santana se sentait mieux mais une question lui trottait ,Britt aimait-elle toujours son ex ? Après tout c'était son premier amour ,on ne peut jamais vraiment l'oublier c'est ce que Santana redouter .Alors elle prit son courage a deux main et lui demanda.

-Tu l'aime toujours ?

-Qu..Quoi pourquoi tu me demande sa ?

-Tu ne dis pas non ?

Fin du Flash-Back

-Okay donc ce soir on a décidé de sortir nous amusée un peu , on est allées dans un bar et comme tu peux le voir je suis malade alors j'ai dis à Britt d'aller danser sans moi pendant que je me reposait sur une table du bar

Santana fit une pause elle le sentait les larmes qui montaient mais Quinn voulais savoir alors elle insista.

-Donc ?

-Mais quand j'ai relevée la tête , elle dansait collée serrée avec une fille qui l'embrassait et elle a répondu au baiser puis elle se sont dirigées vers les toilettes du bar ,début j'ai pensé que ce n'était pas Britt donc je me suis rallongée , après une bonne vingtaine de minutes à l'attendre je me suis dirigée vers les toilettes et je l'ai trouvé là à moitié nue avec cette fille… Santana éclata en sanglot elle versa des torrents de larmes ce qui brisa le coeur à Quinn .

-Oh non pas ça ….Quinn poussa un soupir elle se sentait mal pour son amie comment Brittany avait put faire ça ?

\- Mais attend ce n'est pas tout , cette fille n'était pas n'importe qui , c'était Lauren !

-Lauren ?

-L'ex -fiancée de Brittany ,son premier et grand amour et apparemment qui sera son dernier.

Quinn prit Santana dans une étreinte ne sachant pas quoi lui dire Santana était une personne fortement engagée dans ses relations alors qu'en elle se sentait trahi , son monde prenait fin autour d'elle.

Flash-Back

-Je ne l'aime plus ,plus maintenant, je t'aime toi et toi seule bien sur Lauren aura toujours une importance pour moi mais elle m'as brisé j'ai eu tellement de mal en m'en remettre que pour ça je ne veux plus aucun contacte avec elle .

Santana prit une seconde de réflexion ,regarda Brittany droit dans les yeux.

-Je t'aime.

Puis elle se pencha prit le visage de Brittany dans ses mains et scella leurs lèvres ,c'était un baiser plein de tendresse et de douceur .C'était le plus beau, le meilleur baiser qu'elles avaient partagé.

Fin du Flash-Back

-Tu devrait rester ici ce soir tu n'es pas en états de rentrer .

-Ouais t'as raison ,merci beaucoup Quinn

 **POV BRITTANY**

 **A la sortie du bar**

Non!Non!Qu'est ce qui c'est passé , je ….ma vie ….tout vient de s'écrouler Non ne pleure plus reprend toi .Santana !…..pourquoi ne veut elle pas m'écouter. Je l'aime , je l'aime tellement je ne peut pas la perdre pas pour ça , elle était là et elle m'a dit ….ça m'a troubler et je me suis laissée IDIOTE ! ,il faut que je la retrouve , il faut qu'elle comprenne .Où peut elle être allée .J'ai besoin de la voir .Il y a trop solutions soit elle chez nous soit chez sa mère ou ses parents .Déjà pas l'appartement elle pense que je vais y retourner et elle ne veut pas me voir ,ses parents elle ne voudrait pas les dérangeait Quinn c'est la seule solution possible .

 **PDV EXTERNE**

Brittany se dépêcha de prendre sa voiture , elle roula très vite elle eu de la chance de ne pas avoir un accident.

Arrivée devant la porte de chez Quinn elle prit son courage a deux mains et toqua après quelque secondes la porte s'ouvrit sur une Quinn difficilement réveillée dès qu'elle vu Britt la colère prit place.

-Laisse-moi la voir je t'en supplie !

-Toi!Comment as-tu pus faire ça , elle t'aime apparemment un sentiment qui n'est réciproque!Maintenant laisse-là elle est exténuée a force de pleurer par ta faute !

-Ne me juge !

Santana s'était réveillé à cause du bruit; Quinn parlait à quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas qui ? Puis cette voix elle l'a reconnut BRITT….

-Que fais tu là?T'es pas avec ton grand amour Lauren ?

-San s-il te plait

Quinn s'éclipsa discrètement et Santana fit un signe d'approbation à Brittany

-Je te jure je ne l'aime pas ,j'avais tellement bu et elle m'a dis « Tout peut revenir comme avant » alors je me suis rappelée ce que l'on avait vécu , elle m'a embrassé et je me suis laissée emporter je t'en prie pardonne moi …..

-Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? Je ne suis pas stupide ce n'est pas que la faute de la boisson et d'elle , si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne l'aurais même pas laissé approcher ,tu as comme même coucher avec elle …..Tu te rappelais de moi à ce moment là ?

La voix de Santana était faible sur cette fin de phrases elle voulait pleurer a en mourir .

-Je t'aime Brittany mais t'aimer me fait souffrir pendant un moment je veux t'oublier puis la seconde d'après je veux être toi , je ne veux pas vivre dans le doute que chaque minute une personne peut te séduire et tu succombera je préfère être seule que être avec toi car la souffrance serait plus forte avec toi !

-Tu penses vraiment que je pourrais t'abandonner pour n'importe qui juste parce que cette personne me charmera ou que j'aurai trop bu , je ne suis pas une fille facile !

\- Je t'en supplie Britt part , quitte moi , oublie moi je ne veux plus être quelqu'un pour toi je veux être personne , juste une inconnue ….

-Je ne veux pas vivre sans toi , je ne peux pas …

-Tu devras…... maintenant part pour toujours

Brittany et Santana se regardèrent pendant un long moment et elles échangèrent un baiser leur lèvres fusionnaient , ce baiser n'était pas une réconciliation mais un adieu , un adieu à l'amour de leur vie , leur âmes sœur , leur moitiés.

Je t'aime mais c'est une souffrance de t'aimer .


End file.
